Issue 86
Issue 86 is part 2 of Volume 15. Plot Synopsis Rick and Andrea have noticed that Carl has coughed and moved. Rick asks Andrea did she see that and she did. Andrea says he's not coming back yet, he barely moved. Rick is althougth happy he didn't imagined it and runs for Denise. Denise is with Heath outside the Carl's room and Rick tells her Carl moved. Denise asks how he moved and Rick tells how. Denise goes over him and says it could mean possibly anything. Denise asks Rick and others to leave for a minute. They leave and Rick tells Andrea he's fine. Heath is going to have some water for Andrea and Denise returns. Rick asks how Carl is and Denise says he's stable and still in coma. She tells Carl was lucky, when he got shot; bullet didn't hurt him badly. She doesn't know yet when he'll wake up and what condition he will be. Lastly, she tells Carl still isn't out of the woods. Rick gives his serious look to her. In Eugene's house, Rosita knocks on his door. Rosita says hi to him and asks what's the matter. Eugene asks what she's doing in his house, and she says she needs a place to stay for a while. Eugene lets her in and asks why. Rosita says she had to get away from Abraham before she "kills" him, because he's been cheating Rosita with Holly. Eugene apologizes and asks why she wanted to come over his house. Rosita says althought he caused many people death and lied all the time, he's the only friend that she has. At evening, Rick is still with Carl. Denise tells him he should go sleep on his own house. Denise says she'll wake him up if Carl makes a move. Heath pops in and asks is everything okay. Rick apologizes and leaves the two alone. He makes a trip into the graves, and meets Michonne sticking her katana into Morgan's grave. Rick apologizes, but Michonne says he don't have to. Rick says he missed Morgan too, but wasn't able to even say goodbye to him, after what he had done to him. Michonne says she doesn't want to see people reanimate, and would have live with Morgan rest of her life. She asks is that funny, but Rick says everyone wants a relationship. Michonne disagrees and says how could she be happy, and is saying something about Rick and Jessie, but stops and says it's getting late. At morning, Rick, Abraham, Nicholas, Spencer and Eugene are outside of the walls. While Rick is complaining about people being chased, Eugene asks about the dirt in the walls, and it might take it's own time. Rick says time isn't their biggest problem, and wants to live in the safe-zone when Carl is in his thirties. Spencer thinks Rick's a good leader, and they hear shooting. Rick tells everyone to stay put and sprints to see what is happening. Andrea, Heath, Maggie, Olivia, Aaron and Eric are shooting zombies. Rick didn't remember Andrea was here, when the rest of party were mapping defenceses. Andrea says they'll stop shooting soon, but Rick thinks they should fire a few more shots, when they see a approaching crowd of zombies. Everyone in the line gets scared and Andrea tells them not to panic. Olivia says she's not ready, and Andrea tells her get to. She says this is about life and death. Zombies are not dying, and Andrea says she'll take it from there. She shoots all the zombies. She kills the final zombie and says they have to let the zombie so close as they can to shoot it easily. Everyone is impressed about her shootingskills and is packing up, and leaving. Rick and Andrea are walking and Rick ask Andrea can she believe she's a teacher of shooting. Andrea doesn't believe it even herself. When she first used a gun, it felt alien. She thinks what would Shane say if she could see her today. Andrea realizes what she has said and apologizes Rick. Rick says she don't have to and says Shane was his best friend, and all that what happened, he still misses him. Rick says he doesn't dwell the past, because it's painful. If they just dwell and dwell, they're going to get theirselves killed. Lastly, he says he still misses also Lori. Andrea says it's okay, and Rick tells he's so accustomed in the moment, and living day by day. He was so blind how difficult it makes life. While Rick is talking about safety in numbers, he realizes he isn't even making sense, but Andrea understands. Rick keeps talking. He says they have been throught a lot together, and it means to Rick that Andrea has been there for him. Andrea says they have been there for each other. Rick says that what drove is decisions was that he could keep Lori and Carl safe. He's not saying he liked none of the original group, but he just cared more about his family. Andrea understands. Rick says it's inexcusable, about the moves he did. Rick says he has overlooked the most important thing in this world; community. If he watches the group, that helps keeping Carl alive. It's like the new barrier they made, it's the key, and that is how they are going to live in this world. Rick says he's going to be a better person for now on. Andrea believes, and asks how he thinks things are going to go well all the time. Rick tells her to take a look into Alexandria Safe-Zone, and lastly say this is going to work. Credits *Rick Grimes *Carl Grimes *Andrea *Michonne *Dr. Denise Cloyd *Heath *Maggie Greene *Sgt. Abraham Ford *Rosita Espinosa *Dr. Eugene Porter *Aaron *Eric *Nicholas *Spencer Monroe *Olivia Deaths None Trivia Category:Walking Dead Issues